


don't spill it

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But Yamato sure thinks it, Drinking, Implied Yuki/Momo/Banri love triangle, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: Maybe it’s the wine, but he feels like things make a little more sense at the moment. He feels like he has some semblance of a plan. Maybe he’ll even grab some more beer to drink before he stumbles back into the dorms, fuck it all and just blurt out everything.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 11





	don't spill it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirwick/gifts).



> for cen!! i hope you enjoy it!

“You must’ve been so desperate to get out of your dorms, Yamato-kun.”

Honestly, Yamato can’t believe it either. But the achingly floating feeling in his chest and the sense of dread roiling in his stomach had become too much to bear once he saw that pristine smile come in through the door. Yamato had wanted nothing more than to just finish off his carefully rationed pack of beer in one sitting, but Mitsuki would definitely throttle him once he finds out that Yamato’s getting drunk off his ass from liquor and wallowing—and then, it would only be a matter of time until the others came in to pry the can out of his old-man fingers, which leads to Nagi trying to come in to cheer him up and that’s literally the _last_ thing he needs. 

Damn it.

He’s still too sober for this.

Yamato lets out a low grunt instead of an answer as he nurses his fourth glass of wine. It’s not giving him the same hit as quickly as he’d like, but since it’s Yuki, he’s not that concerned about milking his senior’s whole bottle dry.

He feels Yuki gently slapping him in the face. “Sit up, properly. I don’t want you spilling anything on my furniture.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“Honestly,” Yuki sighs, “if you’re still getting so dramatically lovelorn over Nagi-kun, you should have just fallen in love with me. At least it would’ve been more fun.”

“I can hardly stand you as it is,” Yamato says. He already has enough to deal with—he doesn’t need to add any of Yuki’s bullshit or a potential love square into the mix. “I’d have to be out of my damn mind to fall in love with you.”

“Who knows? In another universe, you just might be crazy enough.”

“In your fucking dreams.”

How is he supposed to stop this? Idols are sometimes meant to have the endurance and ethic of machines, but it’s not like he can just turn off a switch on his feelings. Even if Yamato did start to distance himself, put up defenses, did everything he possibly could to protect his stupidly fragile heart—of course the rays from that northern sun will pierce through it all and melt him down into nothing like the dear princesses Nagi cherishes, admires, longs for.

…It’s ridiculous how much of a daytime drama character he feels like right now.

Yuki tops off his glass. Yamato hums in thanks and takes an inappropriately big sip, letting the dry bitterness coat his tongue.

“I’m not an expert,” Yuki starts—and it takes all of Yamato’s remaining sobriety to keep himself from snapping back with _Yeah, no shit_ , “but you don’t need to be an expert to see how incredibly dense you’re being.”

“Screw you.” Not even a second passes before he adds, “Not like that.”

Yuki rolls his eyes. “You’re never going to grow up if you keep trying to use the same old ways to protect yourself. It’s obvious to me and the rest of our colleagues that you two have been dancing around each other when all you want is to dance with each other. It’s a sure bet. What are you even afraid of?”

Yamato closes his eyes and sees that radiant smile beneath his lids.

He can’t afford to lose that.

His heart won’t last.

“I’ll blame you and send kitchen knife sets to your apartment for the rest of your life if this goes to shit,” Yamato says, the weight of the alcohol finally lulling him. He vaguely hears Yuki snort. Maybe it’s the wine, but he feels like things make a little more sense at the moment. He feels like he has some semblance of a plan. Maybe he’ll even grab some more beer to drink from the store before he stumbles back into the dorms, fuck it all and just blurt out everything.

But that's for tomorrow’s Yamato to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
